On The Ride: Senior Year
by heartbrokenhappiness
Summary: The Wildcats go through their Senior Year of high school. Follow them through sport tryouts, musicals, and more! First chapter short, but others are much longer! Summary changed. Major TROYELLA, minor Chaylor, other pairings. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Start of Senior Year

**Here's my first FanFic!! Sorry it's so short, but if you review, you'll get another ten chapters pretty darn quick, as they're already written.**

* * *

Gabriella hopped off the school bus in an unlike-herself style, an excited frenzy to actually be starting her senior year at a school where she actually had friends, let alone knew anyone. Oh, she couldn't forget her super-gorgeous boyfriend Troy, either. Gabriella touched her necklace, with a single "T" hanging off of it, and smiled.

Gabriella caught Troy and Ryan walking towards the front steps of East High together, talking, and popped in between them. "Hey!" Troy said in a delighted surprise. "Hey back," Gabriella giggled, slipping her arms over both his and Ryan's backs.

Ryan watched their flirting, feeling odd about it, and he couldn't help quickly and silently rolling his eyes around. He told himself in his head that he was disgusted by the PDA, but, deep down, he felt a little--

Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by practically getting his face slammed in by the glass front doors of East High.  
Blinking for a minute, he looked forward and saw Troy and Gabriella ahead, stiflilng giggles. Ryan rolled his eyes,  
and walked back up to them.

"As I was SAYING," Gaby began, "Senior year. And what better way to start it than with my two best guys?" she finished, giggling. Ryan couldn't help noticing that her arms were back at her sides, minus the fact that her left hand was laced and intertwined with Troy's right. He felt the spot where she had touched his back tingle--

And there was an interruption in his thoughts again, as the warning bell for homeroom blasted throught the hallways,  
causing everyone to scatter.

* * *

**Like I said above, REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE!!**

**Da Button! Click it! Please!**


	2. Homeroom Catastrophe

**Okay, here's the second chapter. I definitly think it's longer, but I can't tell until I see it published. I still have lots more already**

**written, so I'll update again when I can. Also, I'm still trying to get the hang of posting things, so please tell me if something seems**

**technically wrong with this chapter!**

* * *

"And that is why all of you must truly let GO, and yet at the same time clamp DOWN on your fresh, young lives during  
this inspiring last year of school..."  
Ms. Darbus droned on, stretching out the last few moments of homeroom to her tortured students.  
Chad sat there, completely bored."Dude," he began to Troy, "Dude, I swear, for the past FOUR YEARS I have had  
this...PERSON lecture me every morning of my life!!"

Before Troy could answer, Chad felt a sharp glare in his direction. He looked up and saw Ms. Darbus's looming  
presence above him. Chad's face started to sweat as Ms. Darbus said, "Mr. Danforth. What in the world were you  
just saying about my so-called LECTURES?? Perhaps you would like to hear more of them in detention??"

The second Troy heard this, he panicked. Chad couldn't miss basketball tryouts! Though they were both on the team  
last year, Coach Bolton had a strict rule that there were open tryouts at the beginning of every school year. And  
if you missed tryouts...well, you could pretty much count yourself benchwarming all year. That is, benchwarming  
the bleachers. Basketball was life to Chad. If he couldn't play, he wouldn't be himself all year.

"Uh...Ms. Darbus, Ma'am, all due respect.." Troy started, but stopped. Why in the world would Ms. Darbus cut Chad  
slack on detention for basketball, of all things?  
Troy tried again, as Chad had the most scared look on his face ever. In this state, he couldn't defend himself.

"Ms. Darbus, I'm sorry, but you didn't hear Chad talking, that was me."  
That comment from Troy got everyone's head in the classroom turned. They couldn't believe their ears! Was Troy  
Bolton, master playmaker, practically giving up his spot on the Wildcat's basketball team? Troy's confession sure  
got Chad snapped out of his freaked out trance.

"What the heck..." Chad started, but a sharp and painful kick in the leg from Troy shut him up.

"Well, Mr. Bolton, if what you just confessed is true, then you will miss, what is it? Oh, hockey-ball tryouts, or  
such for detention?" Ms. Darbus said this as a question, but it was done. Troy was in over his head, and Chad was  
cleared.

"It's basketball tryouts, and yes, Ma'am, I know I'll miss them. Sorry for interrupting class." Troy corrected her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, and the class poured out into the hallways.

"Dude. What the HECK did you just do in there?? You cannot, under any circumstance, throw out--"  
Chad was cut off by Troy.

"Chad, shut up. The Wildcats are life to you. And I already got a scholarship locked up at U. of A., so-"

Zeke butted in and cut Troy off with, " The Wildcats may be life to Danforth here, man, but YOU'RE LIFE TO THE  
WILDCATS!!"

"Yeah, Troy, what were you THINKING!?" Jason yelled.

"Okay, guys, be quiet or we'll all get detention." Troy said.

At that moment, Zeke yanked Gabriella, who was coming from ahead, into fold and started yelling in her ear.  
"Gabriella!! Talk some sense into this guy! Tell him to go back to homeroom with Chad and SET THE RECORD STRAIGHT!!  
Or else-" Zeke yanked a sophmore from the crowd-"a kid like this! Will become Captain of the Wildcats!"

Jimmy Soto (the sophmore) and Gabriella stood there dumbfounded and ears ringing from Zeke's 'speech.'  
Then Troy said, "Zeke, let the kid go," which Zeke did reluctantly.

"Uh...What's going on?" Gabriella looked at Troy quizically.

"Nothing. Now the bell's about to ring. I gotta get going," starting to push away from the crowd, and from Jason's  
desperate grip, Troy added, "Oh, and Gabriella, what lunch period have you got?"

"Um..." Gabriella, who was still a bit confused, but definitly got the sense something was very wrong--at least for  
the Wildcats, answered, "Um...B."

"Me, too," then Troy was off with a wink aimed at Gabriella's direction.

* * *

**So? Review! And thanks to the people who already have!**


	3. A Free Period Visit to Darbus

**All right, here's the third chapter! I'm finally getting the hang of posting and such!**

**Disclaimer: I completley forgot to add this in the first two. I OWN NOTHING! And; important, I DO NOT OWN JIMMY SOTO!! I'm not sure if his last name is Soto or Zara, but I'm using the former. This character is being introduced in High School Musical 3: Senior Year! **

* * *

"So, Troy, what was with that thing in the hallways this morning?" Gabriella asked Troy as she sat down at their usual lunch table.

"Nothing, like I said."

"Well, the rest of the team seems pretty shook up about whatever it was that didn't happen," she said with a teasing smirk.

"Okay, fine. Chad made some backhanded comment about Darbus in homeroom, and she evidently heard it. She gave him detention today. An--"

Gabriella cut him off, "And you knew that Chad would rather die than miss tryouts, so you--"

"Made a fake. Yeah." Troy finished.

"Won't your dad let you off the hook for missing tryouts?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, no. He doesn't play favorites to me, you know that. "

"Yeah, but wouldn't he do that for any of the guys?"

"Nope. He's steadfast on NO FAVORITES, no exceptions. And it was really unnecessary for Zeke to pull that kid from the hallway, I mean he's probably trauma--"

Gabriella cut him off again, "Troy, can't you go ask your dad, that under the circumstances,--"

"No, because then Chad would end up back in trouble," Troy said flat-out.

Gabriella sighed and got up to dump her tray. "Well, I'm glad I don't have to be in the gym when your dad finds out you're painting sets."

Rolling his eyes at the teasing, Troy got up as well, gave her a peck on the cheek, and said "Whatever. And don't do anything about this. See you in...English, right?"

"Yes. Are you--" Gabriella stopped as Troy had already left the cafeteria. _What is up with him? _Gabriella thought, _He must really know how bad Chad would feel if he missed tryouts...but he'll be miserable when the season actually starts..._Gabriella decided to go speak with Ms. Darbus during free period.

* * *

And so did Zeke and Jason, evidently, as Gabriella found them outside Ms. Darbus's homeroom, talking with each other.

"Guys..what are you doing?" Gabriella asked slowly, as they appeared to be doing nothing at the moment.

"Nothing," Jason started, but Zeke picked up. "We're considering going inside to ask Darbus to let him off the hook. What are you doing?"

"The same. Well, I'm not considering, I'm doing." Gabriella replied.

"It's never gonna work. She'll probably fly like a little butterfly at the chance to take basketball away from Troy," Jason sounded doubtful. "But," he started again, "But. Coach does say that if you show up late, you can be an understudy. So I was thinking, that maybe if Troy could get out of detention early, and--"

Zeke cut him off impatiently, "You want Troy to be an UNDERSTUDY? What, like SHARPAY was last year?"

"Let him finish," Gabriella scolded Zeke.

"AS I WAS SAYING...If Troy could get out early, remember that kid you freaked out today, Zeke?"

Gabriella answered for Zeke, "His name is Jimmy Soto, and what do you want with him?"

"He plays basketball. Last year he tried out for the Wildcats and got cut. I bet he'd make it this year." Jason said.

"So..." Zeke said expectantly.

"'So...' he tries out, makes the team, Troy shows up late, gets understudy or whatever you want to call it, Soto drops out, and Troy's our captain again."

"Oh, thats--actually a good plan, Jase." Zeke complimented.

"Wait! Isn't it mean to expect Jimmy to give up the team?" Gabriella asked.

"No." Jason and Zeke answered in unison.

"What do you mean, 'No?' You just can't go up to a kid and say something like, 'Hey, you try out for the Wildcats today, and then if you make it, give your spot to this guy here.'? No, you don't DO that." Gabriella said defensively. "Now I am going to go talk to Darbus. You guys can come in with me, or go crush that kid' dreams." Gabriella added, as she walked into homeroom, leaving Jason and Zeke behind.

"Well..?" Jason asked Zeke.

"I'm gonna go find Soto." Zeke decided.

"Right behind ya, bro." Jason followed.

* * *

"Ms. Darbus, couldn't you give Troy detention tomorrow? After all, it's only the first day back, and I'm sure he's got a lot of homework to do, not to mention basketball tryouts." Gabriella slipped in the last part slyly.

"Gabriella Montez, I don NOT, under ANY circumstance, delay my rightful justice. Although, if you could tell me one thing, I believe my justice could be a bit more rightful." Ms. Darbus said with an air of prestigiousness.

"One thing?" Gabriella was getting a little bit nervous at this. She knew Ms. Darbus wanted to hear from another student's mouth that Chad had started the ruckus. Gabriella also knew that she couldn't tell Ms. Darbus the truth, or Chad _and_ Troy would end up with detention. But she had _never, ever _lied to a teacher before.

"Yes, one thing. Perhaps you could tell me who really made the rude comment about my so-called lectures." Ms. Darbus replied.

"Well, Troy did say that he did, and I'm sure-"

Ms. Darbus cut her off, "Miss Montez, I didn't ask you what Troy said. I know what he said, I heard it. I asked you who made the comment. Has either of them spoken to you about this little incident?"

_Oh, no._ Thought Gabriella. _I shouldn't have come here at all. What have I done._ Then she blanked out.

* * *

**'Kay, Chapter 3 is up!** **A teeny bit cliffy, don't you think?**

**Please review! And I just want to say THANK YOU soooo sooo much to whoever has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me!**


	4. Plan Double T Plus J

**Okay, here's the fourth chapter. I had typed it up a few days ago, but right before I pressed 'save,' my finger made a slip and it all got deleted. : ( Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all besides the plot!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason and Zeke cornered Jimmy Soto outside of the schools' auto shop.

"You're Soto, right?" Zeke started off.

"Yeah. Hey, aren't you the guy who attacked me this morning? You know, I could press charges on that--" Jimmy replied.

"Zip it, Sophomore." Jason cut him off.

Zeke rolled his eyes at the cliched line. "No, you 'zip it,' Jason. Look, kid, we need a favor. Did you hear what happened with Troy this mornin--"

Jimmy butted in excitedly, "Have I heard what happened in homeroom? Heck, the whole school's heard!! What do you want? Troy's the absolute best basketball player in the school! I'd do anything to have him able to make tryouts!"

"Anything?" Jason asked. "Anything?" Zeke echoed.

"Anything." Jimmy answered definitivly.

"Would you even give up a shot to play on the Wildcats yourself this season?" Zeke added.

"Absolutely." Jimmy confirmed.

Jason and Zeke smiled to each other and filled Jimmy in on the plan.

* * *

"Ms. Darbus, I really haven't talked to Chad today..." Gabriella droned on, stalling for about the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes.

"Gabriella, do you have the information I'm asking for, or not?" Darbus was getting extremely impatient with all seniors today. In her book, this year wasn't starting out all that great.

_Move, clock! _Gabriella was mentally willing the clock that was hanging over Ms. Darbus's desk to move faster, signaling the end of free period.

Then a sharp tap at the window jolted her out of her desperate thoughts. She looked up and saw Jason waving her out of the classroom. Gabriella wasn't quite sure why he was signaling her to leave, but she'd take any excuse to leave this deathtrap.

"Uh...Sorry, Ms. Darbus...but there's Jason...I've really got to go. Bye!"

"Miss Montez! But I thought...Oh, just go." Ms. Darbus dismissed her, then added, mostly to herself, "My, my, I thought you were seeing Bolton. Girls these days have more beaus than I have directed musicales. Tsk, tsk."

Gabriella was out the door within a millisecond.

"Oh God, Jason, thanks for coming when you did. She practically had me cornered! What did you and Zeke do?"

"We found Soto. And don't start in on me, he said himself that he'd uber-willingly give up a spot on the team for Troy."

"Well...I guess it's fine, if Jimmy knows what he's getting himself into."

"Believe me, he does."

Just then the warning bell rang, ending free period.

* * *

Right before Troy walked into the auditorium for detention, Chad ran up to him.

"Hey! Troy! Listen, Zeke and Jason worked something out over free period, but, man, you've gotta show up at the gym right before the end so you can make whatchamacallit. Okay? Great! See ya!" Chad started to run off without an answer from Troy.

"What the heck..." Troy started to say, then yelled after Chad, "Maybe you forgot, Danforth, but I've got DETENTION!"

"Just get out, like, five minutes early!" Chad yelled back.

_Um...I guess I'll try it, I mean, the Wildcats would kill me if I didn't, so..._ Troy thought as he opened the huge doors of the auditorium.

And, sure enough, five minutes before the clock hit 6:00 PM, Troy snuck out of the auditorium. He figured that Darbus wouldn't miss him, as she already had at least twenty "volunteers" painting sets for the Fall Musical. And, anyway, throughout detention Troy had talked himself into thinking that if Jason and Zeke's plan worked, whatever it was, getting an extra week of detention for ditching would be worth making the team.

"All right, guys, good tryout! Whoever makes the team will be posted on he boards tomorrow morning. Good luck to all." Coach Jack Bolton wrapped up tryouts.

"Hey, Coach!" Troy yelled as he ran into the gym.

"Where have you been? Troy, you missed tryouts! You know how I feel about TRYOUTS!!"

"Uh...Sorry, I had detention."

"On the first day back? Let me guess. Homeroom detention by Darbus?"

"Er, yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry, Troy. The rest of you can all leave," Coach Bolton directed to the crowd of boys. Then he turned back to Troy, "Troy, stay and give me some drills. If you're lucky you can be a replacement."

"Dad, you know how I play." Troy argued.

"Troy. Drills. NOW. We're going to have a talk at home. And it's Coach in the gym. Give me twenty rebounds. Go, go, go!"

Jason, Zeke, and Chad just knuckle-touched each other. Plan 'Double T Plus J' (a.k.a. Troy-Tryouts-Jimmy) was working perfectly.

* * *

**There it is! Please, please review! I'm not updating until I have at least 8 reviews!**


	5. Failing Geometry

**Here's the fifth chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the story line.**

* * *

The next day Gabriella hopped off the bus just like she had the day before. Except today it was more a nervous than excited jump. She just had to see if Jimmy had made the team.

When she walked into the hallway, she saw a humongus crowd around the bulletin boards. Gabriella shoved her way to the front, and saw Jason, Chad, Zeke, Troy, and Jimmy up there, shouting victory calls.

"Hey!" Troy pushed his way towards Gabriella.

"Let me guess. Things went according to plan?"

"Yeah, they did! Soto's gonna go find my dad now."

"Are you sure he's not upset? I mean, he's only the second sophomore ever to make the Wildcats, you know."

"Uh, yeah, I know, given the fact that the first guy was me. And no, he's fine with it."

"You sure?"

"Of course. See you at lunch," and Troy was off.

* * *

"Um, Coach, sir," Jimmy started once he entered Coach Bolton's office. "Coach, uh--"

Jack interrupted him, "Hey son! Congratulations on making the Wildcats!"

"Yeah, about that. It turns out something came up, and I'm real sorry, but I can't play this year. I'm sure I can next year, though."

The coach thought on this. He wasn't blind to what had been going around the school yesterday, with Troy in detention, and all.

"Son, what exactly 'came up' in twelve hours so that you can't play?"

Jimmy flinched at this. What was he supposed to say? "Well...I'm sorry, but it's private. Troy'll be great, though. I'll see you at the first game, probably. Bye," and Jimmy ran off before Jack could say anything else.

* * *

At lunch, Gabriella was heading over to her usual lunch table, and was glad to see that Jimmy was sitting with everyone.

_At least he got something out of this, _she thought.

"Hi, Gabrie--" Troy was about to greet Gabriella as she sat down, but a shrill blast from the P.A. system shut the entire cafeteria up.

"Would Troy Bolton please come to gym teacher's Coach Bolton's office in the gym? Troy Bolton, please."

The shrill noise came again, then left as suddenly as it had come.

"Hey, man, go!" Zeke encouraged. "Your dad probably wants to tell you that you're on the team!"

* * *

"Troy. Did you know that Jimmy Soto came in here this morning and forfeited his spot on the team?"

Dang it. This meeting certainly wasn't what Troy had expected. Actually, it seemed like his dad was a little mad at him.

"Troy?"

"Uh, no, Coach, I didn't know that. Why do you ask?" Troy decided he'd play dumb.

"God, Troy! Did you threaten the kid or something? I know you know what happened! No guy in his right mind would come in here after being only the second sophomore in East High history to make the starting varsity, then give it all up after a 'private' thing came up over twelve hours! What happened, Troy?"

"Um...Well, you know, it wasn't really my idea." Troy tried.

"All right then. I'm getting nowhere with you. I'm going to call Jimmy in. Take a seat, Troy."

Back in the cafeteria, the P.A. system once again let out a shrill blast of feedback. And, once again, the entire room became dead quiet.

"Would Jimmy Soto please com to gym teacher Coach Bolton's office by the gym? Jimmy Soto, please."

And, again, the closing blast of feedback shot through the school.

Jimmy got a deer-in-the-headlights look, and got up from his chair in slow motion.

"Oh, God," Gabriella started on Zeke, and Jason, "Guys, look what you've done! I doubt either Troy or Jimmy will get to play now! Troy told you not to meddle!"

Zeke rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, please! Did you see Troy look mad at our 'meddling' this morning!"

"Guys, er, girl, too,--I'm fine." Jimmy insisted.

"You know, Zeke, Jason, and Chad, too, you guys should go to the gym, too. My guess is he'll call you three in as well." Gabriella suggested, though it was more like a stern order than a suggestion. "Go, boys, **NOW.**" Gabriella finished with a stern look.

* * *

In the coach's office, all five boys were there.

"Well, it seems like all five of you have something to do with this. Spill." Jack ordered.

"Uh..Well, I guess it started when I said something about Ms. Darbus giving lectures. I don't really remember exactly what I said, all I remember is that after I said it, she was looming over me. The next thing I know is, she gae me detention, then Troy said that he said the junk about her lectures." Chad offered.

"Yeah, then Jason and Zeke started screaming and yanked me into the picture," Jimmy added.

"Um, I guess we did," Jason started, "I mean, Zeke yanked him, not me. Then, during free period, I came up with a plan. 'Double T Plus J,' I like to call it.

"Dude! Drop the name already!" Zeke put in, "So we got Soto here to try out, and then Troy would get out of detention early, so he'd make benchwarmer. Then Jimmy dropped out, and we were kinda expecting you, Coach, to put Troy in Jimmy's spot."

"Oh, and I think Gabriella almost got both Troy and Chad detention, by making the mistake of visiting Darbus during free period," Jason remembered with a boasting smile on his face, "But **_I_** gallantly saved her."

"Cross! Don't say it like THAT! What do you mean, 'saved' her??" Troy put in very heatedly.

"Boys! Calm down! Well, from what you've all told me, Jimmy, you're on the team. Troy, you've got detention for a week because you ditched the end of your detention with Darbus. But--you are still benchwarmer," the coach concluded.

"You're all dismissed," he added.

They all just stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Coach, I honestly don't care about giving up my spot on the Wildcats for Troy," Jimmy pleaded.

"Really?" Jack asked him.

"Completley."

"Jimmy, that's just not fair to you. Believe me, Troy will get over it. Especially if I tell him to."

"COACH! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? YOU CAN'T CUT TROY FROM THE WILDCATS!!" Chad desperately and frantically screamed.

"Chad. Be quiet. You, Jason, and Zeke are dismissed. Go finish your lunch. Now."

Chad, Jason, and Zeke left, their shoulders hunched in defeat. Troy just looked plain confused.

Well aware of his father's prescense in the room, and not wanting to get him upset, else he might lose the small spot he had on the Wildcats, Troy started, "Um..Uh..Jimmy, my dad's right. You got the team, fair and square. It was my choice to fake for Chad."

"Exactly," Jack added.

Jimmy looked both Troy and Jack square in the eye, and said, "I'm sorry, guys, something really did come up. I didn't tell my mom I tried out for the team. She'll really be mad if I'm involved in any extracurricular activities, as my Geometry's really bad."

"Jimmy. Are you sure she won't let you play?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm gonna go finish my lunch now." Jimmy got up and left the room before either of them could say anything else.

Troy and his father just looked at each other.

"Troy, do you know it's only the second day back? Jimmy's Geometry can't be 'really bad' like he says it is."

"Yeah, but--"

"But, he did give up his spot on the Wildcats. I suppose you're on the team," and with that, Jack Bolton left his office for gym class, as the warning bell had just rung.

Troy sat there for a minute, intensly grateful to Jimmy.

Jimmy was in the hallway then, walking to his history class, when Jason sprinted up to him.

"Soto, man, what's up? Troy never came back to the caf, neither did you."

"Yeah, Jimmy, how'd it go?" Gabriella appeared beside them.

"Troy's on the team," Jimmy answered, and his voice showed no regret.

"Whew. Yeah, man, good goin'. What'd you tell them?" Jason said with relief.

Gabriella still felt bad for him, and told them so, "Jimmy! You really didn't have to do that! Troy might be a bit disappointed, but he would've been happy for you if you kept your spot!"

"Gaby! Did Troy tell you that?" Now Jason was horrified.

"No, he didn't, but I know him. Jimmy, go back and--"

"Well, Chad knows him better, and I don't see him telling Soto to stay on the team."

Puh-lease! Chad doesn't know Troy better than I do! He knows him diff--"

"What the heck are you talking about, Montez?"

"Has Chad ever kiss--"

At this point Jimmy sprinted off. He didn't like, well, how _personal_ this conversation was getting. As he was running away, he thought he heard the words "brainiac nerd," and "lunkhead jock" get yelled out, as well as many more severe insults.

_Geez, _thought Jimmy, _Why don't they give it up? You know what? To shut them all up, I'm going to go try out for the track team during free period._

* * *

Later that day, after school, detention, Scholastic Decathalon Club, everything, Troy, Gabriella, and Chad caught up to Jimmy.

"Hey, Jimmy, congrats on making track!" Chad said.

"I made it? Really? YES!"

"You tried out for track? Hey, good for you, man! And thanks a lot for what you did today. Actually, I should thank your mom and your failing Geometry on the second day back." Troy sent him a grin, letting Jimmy know that he knew the flunking-Geometry-thing was a hoax.

"Good for you, Jimmy." Gabriella congratulated him.

"Thanks," Jimmy answered.

"James Robert Soto IV!!" Jimmy's mother called from her open car window ahead of them in the parking lot. "What is this I hear about you failing Geometry?? Get in this car right now! And why are you hanging around with those SENIORS? Get in here now. NOW!"

Jimmy felt a blush creep up his cheeks and hurridly said to Gabriella, Troy, and Chad, "Uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Um, bye." Then he sprinted off as fast as he could.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I'm not so sure about the end. I had written it differently, but hated that way. Please let me know how you felt! Constructive criticsm is always, always welcome. **

**Please, review! The next few chapters will be on a different subject entirely, the Fall Musical. This whole story will be something like a bunch of mini-stories, all put together to make one story.**


	6. Sorry, Gabriella Not auditioning

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I'm going to be busy for the next week or two, so don't expect quick updates.**

**I'm going to say this at the bottom of the chapter, but I'll say it here, too; please, please review!**

**I've only been getting two consecutive reviews for each chapter, and I have over 40 hits! Come on, I know more than two people are reading this! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nada, zip, zilch**

**Anyway, here it is:**

* * *

The Friday after school had started, Troy walked into East High, up to the bulliten board, and read it as usual.

**Auditions for the Fall Musicale!**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Leading roles: Romeo, Juliet**

**Supporting roles: Lady Capulet + others**

**Auditions are Thursday, September 13th.**

**Promptness required! Don't be late!**

The last part obviously had Darbus written all over it, to Troy and the rest of the school.

_Oh, God,_ was the first thing that popped into Troy's mind, _Gabriella's totally going to want to audition._

What also popped into his mind was that there had never been a Romeo and Juliet play in East High these past four years he'd been going there. He assumed it was because Sharpay and Ryan, fraternal twins, had starred in all of them (minus, of course, Twinkle Towne) and Darbus expected them to. Only now Troy guessed that Ms. Darbus expected him and Gabriella to get the lead roles.

_Only if that's what you think Darbus, _Troy thought, _then you've got another think coming. Gabriella may want to audition, but I'm not giving in. No way am I playing a dude named 'Romeo' who wears tights._

The bell rang, then, and although Troy knew that he was being a really bad boyfriend to Gabriella, he hoped to God that she wouldn't see the notice.

Troy was in his homeroom seat, getting ready for a lengthy lesson about whatever it was Ms. Darbus was lecturing them on for thirty minutes today, when he heard a familiar and well loved giggle, and a whisper, "Hey, Wildcat!" come from the seat behind him.

Troy turned around in his chair, and greeted Gabriella, "Gabriella? What are you doing here? Don't you have that Markson guy for homeroom?"

"He's out sick today, and they evidently don't do subs for homeroom. My whole class got scattered around homerooms. I ended up here. Also, shh! You don't want _more_ detention, do you?"

"Uh, no. So--"

Troy was cut off by Ms. Darbus, saying impatiently, "Bolton! Montez! Is there something you both would like to share with the class?"

She didn't wait for either of them to answer. "I doubt it. But I do have something that may interest the two of you. Of course, perhaps, everyone else as well."

_Oh, no. Here it comes,_ Troy thought, mentally referring to the musical.

"As you all know, auditions for the Fall Musicale are next Thursday. Or perhaps you didn't know. Either case, the musicale is the well-known Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet. There are singles auditions for supporting roles, and pairs auditions for the two leads. Remember, children! Exercise for the body through theatre is cleansing for the soul!"

Troy looked down and saw a folded wad of paper to the right. He casually leaned down and picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

_Hey, man! So are you and Gaby gonna go for that play? Just to warn you, you'd have to wear tights!_

Troy rolled his eyes. It was obviously from Chad, master-jokester. He mouthed the word "No" sharply back to him.

* * *

Later, after Decathalon Club, and, of course, Troy's last day of detention from the "Darbus Incident" on Monday, Gabriella ran up to Troy as she saw him walking towards his truck.

"Hey, Troy!" she called.

"Hi, Gabriella. So, are you--"

She cut him off, with, "So do you wanna audition for the musical?" with a peppy, sweet grin on her face that Troy found extremely hard to resist. He did, however.

"What, you mean that sappy, tragic, whatchamacallit? I'd have to wear tights, you know. And I don't do tights."

"You mean the only reason you don't want to do it is because of the costumes?" Gabriella looked a little crestfallen.

"Well, that's not the only reason. I just don't want to audition, you know with basketball season coming up, and all," Troy quickly changed the subject, "So are you busy for the rest of the day? 'Cause if you wanted to, we could catch a movie now."

"Uh, sorry. I gotta go find Kelsi."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't want to do the lead parts," she said part this with the _tiniest_ bit of a guilt-trip, "then I'm gonna audition for Lady Capulet."

"Oh.." Wow. This came as a shock to Troy. He really didn't expect her to audition without him. "Uh, okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye!" Gabriella ran off.

Troy felt bad, and surprised, but he knew she'd get that supporting role. He wondered if Sharpay and Ryan were going to try out, with Ryan's newfound sense of freedom from his sister. He had a feeling that if Ryan auditioned at all, Ms. Darbus might cast Gabriella and him as Romeo and Juliet.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

* * *

An hour or two later, Sharpay was pacing back and forth in her room, obsessing on how to gain the latest musical leads, with Ryan sitting there looking pretty exasperated.

"Sharp, what if I don't even want to do the musicals this year? And especially this one, because there's probably a kiss, you know."

"I know THAT, of course, Ryan! Have you ever heard of a stage kiss, for the love of God! And of _course_ you have to try out, because That Girl has a of making it! Oh, and Troy too, of course."

Sharpay said that last part about Troy with a little smirk on her face. She hadn't given up on getting Troy as a boyfriend, _naturally_. Although she was willing to wait a year or so. Sharpay was absolutley sure that Gabriella (a.k.a. "That Girl,") would go to an Ivy League school over in New England, thousands of miles away from U. of A. And that's where, coincedentally (honestly!) both Sharpay and Troy were going. Ryan, too.

Sharpay had _wanted_ to go to a performing arts school in New York City, but this was where one place where her parents wouldn't budge. An inch. Since her father was on the board of directors at the University, Sharpay was going there. End of story.

Though she wasn't all that upset, as she knew Troy was going there. And she was positive that as soon as Gabriella was permanently out of the picture, Troy would be hers. Sharpay was 110 positive of it.

Her plan had one weakness, though, unknown to herself. Sharpay underestimated the power of love.

* * *

**So, there it is. Like it? Dislike it? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Auditions

**Okay, here's an update.**

**Thank you to my two reviewers, **

**ersy and Say OK grl**

**Also, sorry if Troy came across as jerky in the last chapter. But for the story to go the way I want it to, he can't audition.**

**Disclaimer: I doubt anyone on FanFiction owns this, why would I?**

* * *

"Fine, Sharpay. I'll audition for this musical," Ryan sighed, beating himself up for giving in to his sister. Again. "But--no stage kiss, wax lips, whatever," he insisted.

"Oh, Ryan! I knew you'd come around. We'll work around the kissing. But we'll have to work extra hard to prepare for Thursday. I just have a feeling that That Girl and Troy have an edge for this one."

"Well, Gaby told me that Troy doesn't want to do it. She's auditioning for Lady Capulet."

"Really? No joke? Oh, this is wonderful! Absolutely perfect!"

"Okay...Now I've got homework," and with that Ryan left to his own bedroom.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Gabriella was at Kelsi's house, rehearsing for her audition.

**_Na na na,  
Na na na  
Naaa  
You are the music in me..._**

"Hello," Gabriella said into her cell phone.

"Hi, Gabriella. Where are you? I called your house, but your mom said you were out," it was Troy.

"I'm at Kelsi's rehearsing."

"For what?"

"Remember? Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, when you're vdon maybe we could go to the movies, or get some pizza or something?"

"I'd love to, but sorry, I have a Scholastic Decathalon meeting at 4:00."

"On a Saturday?"

"The science room was being set up again on Monday. This is a makeup, we got Matsui to let us in the school."

"Oh. Okay, how about Sunday, then?"

"Er...Sorry, I'm rehearsing again, then Kelsi and I are hitting the mall with Taylor and Martha."

"'Kay then, I'll call you tonight?"

"Sure. I gotta go now, talk to you later," and she hung up the phone.

_Soooo...No Gabriella until this show's over, or whatever?_ Troy thought, feeling a little blown off.

* * *

Thursday came before Sharpay and Gabriella knew it. They had spent the week rehearsing their butts off, and Sharpay still couldn't get over the fact that she was, once more, the only candidate for the leading lady.

"You know, Ryan, I don't even know why Ms. Darbus is even having a pairs audition with only one couple signed up," she subconciously gloated.

"Maybe it's because she's been having them for the past four years?" Ryan answered his sister's question, exasperated by her overconfidence, as usual.

"Oh, hi there, Gabrielle!" Sharpay purposely flubbed Gabriella's name, "Are you auditioning for the lead roles with Troy? Nothing wrong with having a little friendly competition now, is there?" Sharpay took this oppurtunity to rub in the fact that _she,_ Sharpay Evans, was going to land the part of Juliet Capulet.

"No, Troy doesn't want to audition right now. I'm trying to get the part of Lady Capulet," Gabriella exchanged an amused look with Ryan, at Sharpay's hyper-active look on her face.

_She looks like a clown!_ Gabriella thought as she stifled a giggle.

"Well, break a leg!" Gabriella wished both Ryan and Sharpay luck with the auditions as all three of them walked into the auditorium.

"Same to you!" Ryan called back.

Sharpay just looked smug.

_She looks pretty clownish,_ Ryan's thoughts mirroring Gabriella's, _And the best part is, she can't even tell._

* * *

Thirty minutes later, it was the same routine as with every musical audition at East High.

The bad, the horrible, and the worst. By now, Ms. Darbus, Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella all had massive headaches. Ms. Darbus was hurrying the rest of the doomed hopefuls along, impatient to get to the real talent, and finally, she did.

"Gabriella Montez!" Ms. Darbus called out with immense relief.

Gabriella took the stage, and Kelsi began the first notes of her audition song. The entire auditorium fell silent as she opened her mouth and began singing.

When she had finished, all of the remaining students in the auditorium ripped into applause, except for Sharpay of course.

_Oh, my God, _Sharpay thought, _that was...that was..._ She couldn't even bring herself to compliment Gabriella, even in her own thoughts.

In other words, Gabriella's audition was beautiful.

"Thank you, Miss Montez! And now for the pairs auditions! Or, in this case, pairs auditio_n._ Sharpay and Ryan Evans!" Ms. Darbus called them onto the stage.

When Sharpay and Ryan finished, the dwindling crowd ripped into applause as before.

"Thank you as well, Mr. and Miss Evans! Congratulations to all who were brave enough to open their souls to the theatre, cast list will be posted tomorrow morning." Ms. Darbus wrapped up the audition.

"Oh, Ms. Darbus!" Sharpay called, "What about callbacks?"

"I already have quite a good idea on whom I intend to cast."

_Well,_ Sharpay thought as she flounced out of the theater, _That can't be a bad thing._

* * *

"So how do you think you did?" Troy asked Gabriella as they were walking toward the bus stops and parking lot after school.

"Uh..I don't know. Being me, I'm nervous as always. There are no callbacks, so I'll find out tomorrow when the cast list is posted," Gabriella replied.

"Well, I think you did pretty well, I mean, the applause was pretty darned loud from the gym."

"How do you know that was from my audition?"

"Because it was the first round of applause I heard, and Darbus always does singles auditions before the pairs. Also," Troy added with a teasing twinkle in his eye, "The first round was so much louder than the second."

Gabriella blushed, then said, "Ms. Darbus decides who gets the parts, not by the length of the applause."

"I'm sure you got it, anyway."

They were at her bus stop now.

"See you tomorrow, Troy."

"Bye. I'll call you tonight?"

"Okay," Gabriella got on the bus, then Troy turned to his truck.

Later that night, Gabriella's cell phone rang with the tone, "You Are the Music in Me", letting her know Troy was calling.

"Hey, Troy," she answered.

"Hi. Oh, I was wondering."

"What?"

"Why aren't there any callbacks?"

"I don't really know, all she said was that she 'already had a pretty quite a good idea of whom she intended to cast,'" Gabriella put on her best Ms. Darbus accent.

"Interesting. And cute impression."

Gabriella giggled into the phone. "Thanks."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Depends on if I get the part or not. If I do, I think there might be rehearsals or something. Oh, Troy, my mom's calling. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," she hung up the phone and went downstairs to her mom.

Troy sighed. He really thought that Ryan and Gabriella would be cast as Romeo and Juliet.

Then, they'd have to kiss. Something Troy and Gabriella barely got to do thanks to the 'wonderful' timing of Chad Danforth.

Once again, Troy was feeling a little jealous of Ryan Evans.

* * *

The next morning, about ten minutes before the warning bell rang for homerooms, Gabriella was hurrying to the cast list, very anxious to see if she made the part.

Then, out of the blue, she heard the worst noise ever. To her, it sounded like a cross between the squeak of rubber tires and the smoke alarm in her bedroom.

Something about it sounded familiar, though...Sharpay?? Why would she be screaming?

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Review, pretty, pretty, please with HSM3 on top?**


	8. Lunch Table Gossip

**So, so sorry for not updating. I've been kinda busy, but I've made time for reading FanFictions, so I could've typed in what I already have written. So, sorry.**

**Anyway, I was sitting on the couch listening to Vanessa's new album, (Which is TOTALLY AWESOME!! I think it's better than her first. Get it!) when guilt got the better of me.**

**And thanks for the awesome reviews. Sorry for my rambling, here it is;**

* * *

Gabriella made her way to the crowd around the bulletin board where the cast list was posted, and, sure enough, Sharpay was standing there, doing nothing but screaming.

Gabriella pushed her way to the front, and saw the list, getting the drift of why the blonde girl next to ther was screaming.

**Romeo and Juliet, and East High Production**

**Cast:**

**Romeo: Ryan Evans**

**Juliet: Gabriella Montez**

**Lady Capulet: Sharpay Evans**

And the list continued on a second page.

For Sharpay, the second page was the extreme least of her worries. Gabriella Montez had actually gotten the role that she auditioned for. Again. Sharpay personally thought that getting the role of Juliet's _mother_ was even more humiliating of getting understudy, or no role at all.

_How will I live this down?_ Sharpay thought.

People gathered around the list were gasping. They would understand Gabriella and Troy getting the lead, but Gabriella and _Ryan?_

Gabriella was only doing a little happy-dance in her mind. _Ohmigosh!! I actually got the role of Juliet? I didn't even audition for it!!_ She didn't give any mind to the fact that Ryan was Romeo, she didn't really think it was a big deal. Sure, they'd have to kiss once or twice, but it was only _acting_.

Before Gabriella's thoughts could go any further, Sharpay started in on her.

"You! How could this happen?! You were in the singles auditions! Who told you to go steal my role and partner?! Aaaargh!"

"Morning to you, too, Sharpay," was all Gabriella replied, with a pretend-sweet smile.

Ryan made his way to the front of the line and had a little more time than Gabriella to read the list and grasp the concept, as Sharpay was still screaming her head off at Gabriella, and Gabriella was busy matching whatever Sharpay said with something the polar opposite.

"What the.." he started, but Sharpay started yelling at him as well.

"Did you have something to do with this?? I KNEW it was strange you decided to do this musical with me!! I KNEW it! YOU!!" Sharpay couldn't seem to find a bad enough word to yell at him. She stomped off, looking more mad than anyone had ever seen her. Even more mad than when Troy and Gabriella landed Twinkle Towne, which is saying a lot.

"Uh...She's wrong, you know, I didn't set anything up," Ryan told Gabriella, his ears still ringing from his sister's rant.

"Yeah. Who in their right minds would want to make her mad?" Gabriella replied.

"You and Troy, for one," he pointed out.

"Oh! Troy! I've gotta find him. See you later, Romeo," then she ran off to find him.

* * *

"Troy! Hey, Troy!" Gabriella found him leaving the bathroom, and she was in a rush because the bell was about to ring.

"Hi, Gabriella. What's the rush? Oh, did you check the cast list?"

"Uh-huh! And, guess what?" Gabriella didn't pause for Troy to answer, "I'm Juliet! And Ryan's Romeo! Oh, you should have seen Sharpay's face!" Gabriella spilled in a rush, very excited.

"Really? You and Ryan got the lead roles?"

"Yeah! See you later!" then she ran off.

_Whaddya know? Geez, I was right...Romantically starring with Evans..._ Troy didn't have the time to finish his train of thoughts, as the bell rang and he had to sprint to Darbus.

* * *

"I trust you all have seen the cast list.." Ms. Darbus began to her class, looking mainly at Sharpay and Ryan. (Gabriella's homeroom teacher was back, so she wasn't there.)

"And all who were cast may stop by the auditorium during free period to pick up your script and schedule, in case you didn't read the small note I posted next to the list on the board," she continued.

"Ms. Darbus, ma'am," Sharpay called out.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Would there happen to have been a printing error in the cast list?" she had calmed down a bit from the hallway, and was trying to handle this- situation -a bit more professionally.

"No, Sharpay, I personally read the list over myself before posting it. There is no mistake, _Lady Capulet._" Ms. Darbus added the last bit very pointedly.

"Are you sure?? Because--"

Ms. Darbus cut her off, quite impatiently, with, "Sharpay. The list is what it is. Please let me continue with the lesson, else you shall have detention. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sharpay answered quickly and quietly.

* * *

Gabriella set her lunch tray down where Taylor and Martha were, as Troy's table appeared to be full. Everyone at her table was talking about the musical.

"Wow, Gaby, you actually tried out for the musical with Ryan? He's cute." Martha asked her.

"Oh, please," Taylor started, "She didn't TRY OUT with Ryan. Ms. Darbus CAST her with Ryan."

"Really? So Troy didn't get the part? Oooohh.."

"Again, please," Taylor was getting exasperated, "Troy. Didn't. Audition. Gaby tried out for the part of Juliet's mother. Everyone knows that."

"Hey, guys? Could I get a word in?" Gabriella asked with mock-seriousness.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Gaby. So, are you excited?" Martha asked her.

"Oh, yeah! I always thought it would be fun to play Juliet."

"How does Troy feel about it?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I didn't get to talk to him much. And, anyway, he didn't want to audition in the first place, so he really can't talk."

"Yeah, but you know you're gonna have to kiss Ryan," Taylor pointed out.

"So? Geez, Taylor, it's just ACTING!" Gabriella said defensively.

"Boy rule number eleven-" Taylor started, but Martha interrupted.

"Eleven? I thought you sister only had ten."

"She added five more. As I was saying, Boy Rule Numbver Eleven-- boyfriends don't tolerate 'just acting' well. Especially-" Taylor stopped, knowing she was heading into touchy territory, and picked up again, but slowly, "Especially if it's the same guy his girlfriend had a little fling with a couple months ago," she finished. (AKA Lava Springs.)

Gabriella just looked at her, open-mouthed.

"Ooooooh..." Martha added, for drama.

"Taylor. What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Gabriella asked, extremely miffed at her friend.

"Well, that's what it kinda looked like to Troy," Taylor answered, cautiously.

"How would YOU know that? It's not like he talked to you about that? IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS EVEN TRUE!" Gabriella whisper-screamed.

"Sorry, Gabriella, I didn't mean to tick you. I was just saying, you know, there might be tension between Troy and Ryan the next couple of weeks."

"Taylor! It's not like Troy's gonna get oh-so-jealous like you're saying! Okay? He's not LIKE that!"

Martha decided this would be a good time to drop a little fact she'd been observing for a while.

"Hey, Gaby, how'd Ryan react when he saw the cast list?"

"Um, I didn't get to talk to him much either. Why?"

"Well, you know the way Troy looks at you, right?"

"What does THAT have to do with whatever you're talking about?"

"Ryan looks at you like that." Martha blurted out quickly.

"WHAT??" Both Taylor and Gabriella exclamied in unison.

"It's true. Like sometimes when you get up from the caf table, he'll be staring at you, then his eyes'll follow you across the cafeteria. Now that I mention it, Troy does that a lot, too."

Gabriella was now blushing crazily, if she wasn't already before. She did not need her love life blared across the cafeteria like it was on the P.A. system!

"Martha. Taylor. Both of you. SHUT UP! My love life is NONE of your business! And even if it WAS, it's not the cafeteria's!!" Gabriella finally blew her cap. In a loudish whisper.

"Sorry, Gabriella. We're just trying to make a point," Martha said apologetically.

"Well, you've made it, all right," Gabriella replied, then added, "And, Ryan Evans is NOT in love with me!!" she finished, and got up to dump her tray.

"Now you've done it," Taylor said to Martha once Gabriella had left.

"Me? You started it!"

"I wasn't the one who proclaimed her love life to the caf, just like she said," Taylor finished haughtily, then got up to dump her own tray.

"Hey! You did that, too!" Martha called after her.

* * *

Later, after school, Gabriella was leaving the school. Still mad at Martha and Taylor, she had ditched the Decathalon Club and had rehearsed with Kelsi and Ryan in the music room instead. She saw Troy ahead, and ran up to him.

"Hey, Troy!"

Troy's face lit up like it did every time he saw her. "Hey! How was Decathalon?"

Gabriella decided not to tell him what went down in the cafeteria.

"I skipped it for rehearsals."

"Really? That's unlike you. Well, then how were rehearsals?" Troy asked. He had tried not to mentally overreact over her being cast with Ryan, and was trying to be happy for her. Trying, that is.

"Great, considering it wasn't 'official', so there was no Darbus," Gabriella said jokingly. And, just then, she saw Taylor on her other side. _Uh-oh,_ she thought.

"Gabriella. Where were you at the Decathalon Club today?" Taylor asked.

"Um...Sorry, Taylor, but I had rehearsals." Gabriella answered her with an angry look, a don't-even-think-about-going-there look.

Taylor normally wouldn't 'go-there,' but she was extremely annoyed that Gabriella had skipped the meeting, that she went there.

"Gabriella, are you mad at Martha and I about what happened in the caf?" Taylor asked with mock-innocence, the comment practically directed at Troy, just for good measure, "Because we didn't mean any harm."

"Taylor..." Gabriella warned. She didn't need to worry, though, because Troy wasn't about to ask what Taylor was talking about. He knew a mad Gabriella when he saw one. He was currently kicking a pebble along the parking lot with his foot.

"What?"

Gabriella inwardly groaned. "Nothing. Now I'm gonna go wait at my bus stop," she answered in a steely voice.

"O-kay. Bye." Taylor shrugged and walked off.

"Gabriella! Wait up!" Troy called and ran after Gabriella.

"Hey," Gabriella said when he caught up with her.

"Don't take the bus, I'll drive you home," he offered.

"'Kay. Thanks," she answered.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me, please! Sorry if it sounded if I was rambling in some parts.**

**I need help! I'm running out of already written material, and I've hit writers block. I have the musical written already, but what should happen after that? Any suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
